<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now Where Did That Come From? by Summerwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290917">Now Where Did That Come From?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf'>Summerwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hidden Injury, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is an Avenger, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, i'm too tired for this, it's pretty much what it says on the tin, read the summery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober day 30 - Wound Reveal, Ignoring An Injury.</p><p>---</p><p>"Peter! You're hurt!" Tony gasped, pressing a gentle hand - which burned like Hell - against his side and frowning when it came away bloody.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Peter muttered, starting to feel dizzier than he should. "Surprise!" He wobbled on his feet a couple of times, his head too heavy for his neck to hold up, and everything too painful. How had he ignored this for so long? Back then it had barely been anything, but now it was like being stabbed with a pitchfork repeatedly.</p><p>"Ouch," he whispered, just as his eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed to the floor, the worried shouting of his family slowly fading away, until they disappeared all together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now Where Did That Come From?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter ducked around the nearest building, wincing as he felt the sharp pain in his side. Clearly he'd been caught by one of the knives that were being thrown by the enemy, but that was okay. He wasn't alone here or anything, the rest of the Avengers were right there, either hiding behind their own building while they reloaded their attacks, or up the front fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was some kind of illegal weapon trade, but the magic kind which apparently the traders knew how to use, and were happy to turn on the people trying to bust them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter checked his web fluid levels, making sure he would have enough to keep on fighting, and checked to make sure he wasn't too visibly injured. It was lucky his suit was red. From close up everything was still visible, but the distance they would be keeping mid battle would be more than enough to keep everything hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last check that everything was okay, Peter sent a web flying, using it to throw himself from his hiding spot and right back into the fray, sending webs towards enemies on the floor, taking enough by surprise to take a few of them down before the weapons were trained on him and he had to focus a bit more on dodging, rather than just taking aim and firing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone doing okay?" Tony’s voice filtered across comms. He was clearly out of breath, his words slow while he tried to get his breath back, and Peter could see him ducking somewhere out of range of the weapons - probably to do a damage check - and yet there he was, still making sure everyone else was doing okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of agreements, which Peter joined with a “I’m fine,” even though he kind of wasn’t. His side was burning, every move that special kind of agony which made him want to cry. But it was okay… he could ignore it for a little bit longer. He could get through this until the end of the fight, then there would be someone to patch him up and it would be like nothing had ever happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Tony would prefer it if he dropped back, Steve’s orders had been clear, if you were injured you dropped back, and Tony always felt like he was in charge of Peter. It was probably because he had dragged him into the bigger stuff, taken him from stopping everyday street crime, and thrown him straight into the deep end of what basically simplified to international peacemaking. And yeah, that was on Tony, but Peter’s decision to carry on until the mission was done? That was on Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's do this guys. We are almost there.” It was Steve this time, also sounding out of breath but clearly ready for the last push they would need to win. He was standing next to Bucky, sharing one of their patented ‘do you remember when things were simple and the world was at war?’ looks that they seemed to pull out every time they were in a battle together. Peter could tell that they had the entire situation under control, there were more than enough in the team for Peter to wait out the rest of the battle without anything going wrong… It was just...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the vantage spot Peter had landed on, he could see most of the space that had been turned into a battlefield. He could see the family that was down there. Peter’s family. Most families went out at the weekend to the beach, maybe on a nice walk, maybe shopping, but this was what Peter’s family did and he didn’t want to miss a single moment of it. Injury or no injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was over just a few minutes later. They might have been highly trained smugglers with magic weapons, but they didn't stand a chance against the full force of the Avengers. Everyone was exhausted, dirty, and Peter could hear more than one person complaining about sore muscles and bruises, but everyone was still standing, still alive, and the massive smiles - however tired they were - which spread across everyone's faces spoke of a job well done, and an evening relaxing in the very near future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter kept up his charade, not wanting to ruin the bright and happy air the team had going, just because he'd been a little bit careless while dodging. He could wait, maybe mention it when they got back to the helicarrier, or wait even longer and sort himself out when they got back to the compound. The pain had already gone, Peter's entire side going numb, which he assumed meant that it wasn't too bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd be able to feel it if it was bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wouldn't he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well done kid, you did great," Tony grinned, patting Peter on his shoulder as they walked back to the helicarrier side by side. No one had admitted to any injuries other than a couple of scrapes, so either they were lying like Peter, or the entire mission had been a massive success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter liked to think it could be both. Sure, he was lying about not being injured, but they had still won, the mission was still more than successful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Tony," Peter smiled happily up at his mentor, not even the burning in his side doing anything to dampen the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not until they actually reached the helicarrier anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter managed to take three steps up the ramp before he heard Toby's panicked gasp from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter! You're hurt!" Tony gasped, pressing a gentle hand - which burned like Hell - against his side and frowning when it came away bloody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah," Peter muttered, starting to feel dizzier than he should. "Surprise!" He wobbled on his feet a couple of times, his head too heavy for his neck to hold up, and everything too painful. How had he ignored this for so long? Back then it had barely been anything, but now it was like being stabbed with a pitchfork repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch," he whispered, just as his eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed to the floor, the worried shouting of his family slowly fading away, until they disappeared all together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whirring of the helicarrier was the first thing Peter was aware of when he returned to consciousness. That and the cool rush of pain relief through his veins. There was someone sitting with him, watching the TV down the end of his bed, which must have been muted seeing as Peter couldn't hear it, he could just feel the flickering light dancing around the room. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Mr Stark," Peter croaked out, the tiny sentence sending him into a coughing fit that felt like it would tear up his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cooling glass of water was pressed into his hands, and Peter slowly sipped on it, knowing the drill against downing the entire glass, even if he was thirsty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey kid," Tony smiled, relief palpable in his words. "How're you doing?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!!<br/>Have an awesome week!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>